


Quiet Life

by EternallyEcho



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Mushroom Kingdom, One Shot, Peace, Picnics, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: After a long time of Bowser's terror, the Toads are surprised and curious when time passes without his assaults on their kingdom. Mario seems rather cheerful, as does Peach, yet Bowser's old troops line up around their kingdom...so two curious Toads decide to find out what changed.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple "what if?" type of story, since I wanted to cheer myself up today. It's a small Bowsario (Bowser/Mario) love story. Nothing too deep with it, just writing the cute couple as they could be. Enjoy!

Years after Bowser first made his attempt to kidnap Princess Peach, and long after countless plots he concocted to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, there finally came a day that he relented in his conquest. Many citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were confused when it first happened, convinced that it would be another ploy that would result in his unending reign of terror upon them.

  


As the days passed by, however, another threat never came. Toads would watch the skies for a raiding Airship that wouldn’t show, that wouldn’t pierce assail their town. Castle guards of Peach’s Castle quaked as they manned their posts, still expecting for the Koopas to emerge from the shadows, only to yell and scream at one another. No armies marched upon the kingdom at large. Nothing diabolical and world ending had been unleashed upon them. To most of Peach’s people, they were left confused and wondered what had caused Bowser to vanish so abruptly.

  


The truth was that he never had vanished, but this wasn’t discovered very easily. As Toads and Yoshis ventured out across the kingdom, they would find new settlements made of Bowser’s forces. Goombas lived in small villages of the grasslands. Spikes, Spinies, and Lakitu made up hamlets in the mountains. Bloopers established underwater settlements. And Koopas of all kinds had gradually appeared across the land everywhere, becoming nearly as common as the Toads themselves.

  


Not everywhere was peaceful, of course, as some mischievous spirits could not be tamed. Boos still crowded and haunted old mansions, delighting on tricking lost travelers. Dry Bones were scattered through the deserts, perhaps less intentionally frightening off ruin explorers. Chain Chomps and Piranha Plants roamed the forests and would attack those that came too close to their territories. Yet, on average, these incidents dwindled.

  


Toads questioned Princess Peach on this, but she had repeatedly persuaded them to live peacefully alongside their former enemies. Striving for peace innately, the Toads took to her stance, and in time, such living became the norm for them.

  


Several times, Mario was seen visiting Peach’s Castle, and many got their hopes up. But his visits never seemed to last very long, and even Peach’s closest retainers would report that his visits were mostly professional, with Peach going over her new decrees that Mario would listen and help amend. Some of Peach’s retainers were a bit confused on Mario discussing these matters with Peach, as he never seemed to be very political. Yet whenever Peach was questioned about his involvement, she only ever smiled and lightly chuckled before continuing to work on other matters.

  


Having lost their patience one partly cloudy day, Toad and Toadette decided to follow Mario off after his latest visit to Peach’s Castle.

  


They did their best to keep distance from him, as he traveled across the grasslands of the Mushroom Kingdom. He visited a Goomba village as he ventured on, and then a Koopa town after. Having stayed too far away, neither Toad nor Toadette could make out a word of what Mario discussed with such citizens, but they seemed to banter with him and cheer for him just the same as any Toads and Yoshis would.

  


Following him off again, the two Toads trailed far behind Mario as he climbed his way along a grassy hill, leading to a tree that overlooked the land below. Hiding among bushes and stones, Toad and Toadette were flabbergasted to see Mario approach Bowser, who sat beneath the large tree. Upon seeing Mario, a toothy grin formed on Bowser’s face, as the hero sat beside him.

  


“So, how did meeting with her royal highness go?” The Toads shivered at Bowser’s heavy voice.

  


“Nicely, and she agreed about the city being set up in the darker lands,” reported Mario. “She’s hoping to help make it less of a wasteland.”

  


“Finally.” He snorted and folded his arms. “She didn’t have to drag her feet on that.”

  


“Maybe not, but she has a lot of pent up animosity to express, I suppose.” Mario tugged at a basket beside Bowser. “You did kidnap her and threaten her livelihood several many times over.”

  


“Did worse to you.”

  


“Don’t remind me.”

  


“Sorry.”

  


Toad and Toadette stared blankly at one another, neither able to remember the last time they heard Bowser apologize to anyone, especially Mario. They returned their attention to the two, as Bowser leaned back against the tree.

  


“How was everything on your travels?” Mario plucked a sandwich out as he shifted around to face Bowser. “Anything new?”

  


“Still haven’t gotten the Koopalings to talk with me,” murmured Bowser. “Don’t think they’re ever going to.”

  


“They’ll come around,” insisted Mario. “They do have their own lives to lead, but I think they’ll agree with everything some day.”

  


“Ha. I’m as doubtful on that as they are prideful.” Bowser sighed. “You should have seen how furious they were about a surrender negotiation.”

  


“But it was the right decision, and you established peace for your people.” Mario took a bite of his sandwich and smiled as he swallowed. “Everyone is a lot happier now, I would think.”

  


“Of course they are.” Bowser snorted. “Banish Bowser, and everyone else lives free and peacefully. They’re thrilled everyday.”

  


“Koopas and Goombas still ask about you constantly,” contested Mario. “They’re content with their lives, but they do want to know that you’re doing well.”

  


“As well as I can be.” Bowser dug out a water bottle and gave it to Mario. “Mostly thanks to you, really.”

  


“I didn’t do a lot.” Mario drank a bit as Bowser lowered his eyes, and then he shrugged. “Honestly! All I did was guide you two on making this agreement.”

  


“And made sure that it was at least somewhat fair for me, on top of making sure that my son didn’t have to serve the same punishment for life like I do,” listed Bowser. “Not to mention that you quieted down anyone that would’ve wanted my head.”

  


“That was pretty extreme.” Mario smirked as Bowser chuckled. “Anyway, that was easy enough to do. No one could argue against it if I stood up for you, after all.”

  


“Yeah.” Bowser smiled as Mario went back to eating. He tugged out a napkin. “Here, you’ve got crumbs in your mustache.”

  


“Oh, gross, sorry.”

  


Taking the napkin, Mario hastily brushed at his face. He looked up to Bowser, who laughed and nodded, lifted a thumb up. Exhaling in relief, Mario finished the rest of his meal and cleaned himself up, as Bowser stared off to the ocean in the distance. As Mario finished clearing his mess, he followed Bowser’s vision and gazed outward.

  


“Have you heard from Junior, or Kamek?”

  


“Not recently, no.” Bowser picked at the grass. “They still seem determined to find somewhere new for us.”

  


“They know that you can still live here, right?” Mario turned back to look up at Bowser. “Everyone else is living happily, so they can too.”

  


“Junior wants to explore, and he wants to be able to live freely with me,” elucidated Bowser. “Who am I to argue with my son wanting a good life for his rotten old dad?”

  


“Is it that bad for you?” Mario hugged his knees closer to his body. “You keep telling me that it isn’t.”

  


“For me, I don’t think so.” Bowser shrugged. “Not being able to visit any of the new places that my troops set up isn’t great, but it’s nice to hear that they’re doing well.” He grinned to Mario. “So, thanks for checking in on them for me.”

  


“Of course, you’re welcome!”

  


Surveying the horizon again, Bowser reached his arm around Mario and tugged him in closer. Toad and Toadette looked at one another, and tried to work their way around, gaining a different viewpoint for a closer look.

  


Mario leaned back into Bowser, who rested his arm around Mario’s shoulders. Bowser shoved his cap down, and giggled as Mario pushed it back up, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at Bowser. They laughed together for a bit, and sat back to watch the clouds drift through the sky.

  


“How’s your brother?” Bowser hesitated as Mario turned to look at him. “What?”

  


“Just waiting for it…”

  


“…Louie?” Bowser laughed as Mario groaned. “Come on, it’s funny.”

  


“He has a complex because of people like you!”

  


“That’s his fault for caring so much!”

  


“You care a lot too.”

  


“Bah.” Bowser rolled his eyes and folded his hands behind his head. “Ok, so, how’s Luigi doing, then?”

  


“Pretty good!” Mario grinned. “He’s a lot less terrified of going out into the world and likes to travel around a bit himself.”

  


“That’s nice.”

  


“He’s also keeping an eye out for your family.”

  


“Tell him he doesn’t have to.”

  


“No, because I’m the one that asked him to.” Mario poked Bowser’s cheek as he glanced up at him. “And that’s where you go, ‘You didn’t have to, but thank you so much anyway, Mario!’ Something like that.”

  


“That’s only because you want nice guy points with me,” mocked Bowser, “just like you have with everyone else out there.” He sank down, resting his head on top of Mario’s. “Buuut…ok, yeah, thanks.”

  


“You’re welcome, mister heavy head.”

  


Laughing, Bowser nuzzled his head down on Mario’s for a bit before picking himself back up. Mario huffed and flopped back against Bowser, fixing his hair and adjusting his cap. Bowser’s arms wrapped around Mario’s waist, as he tugged him closer to him, and held him against his body. Mario reached up and massaged at Bowser’s neck a bit.

  


“Oh, a little to the left…right there, yeah…” Bowser exhaled in delight. “Now, that deserves my thanks.”

  


“Uh-huh.” Mario dragged his hands down from Bowser’s neck and to his chest, before dropping them back down. “It’s always simple things with you, isn’t it?”

  


“Sure. And that’s the same with you.” Bowser reached up and massaged at Mario’s shoulders, eliciting a moan from him. “Oh, you seem to like that, huh?” He beamed as Mario slowly nodded. “Bet you still haven’t taken the time to rest properly for once, have you? Don’t bother answering, I already know you’re working yourself haggard.”

  


“It’s to help you and everyone else.”

  


“There’s just no off-switch on you, is there?” Bowser snorted. “Of course not.”

  


“If there wasn’t, then what am I doing here?”

  


Bowser stalled for a moment, and then guided his hands down Mario’s arms. He draped himself over Mario and cuddled close to him, as Mario lightly laughed, putting his hands into Bowser’s. They both breathed out from their noses, as they rested together.

  


“Does anyone ask for you to stay around with them?”

  


“Sometimes.”

  


“Don’t you want to?”

  


“They see me often enough.” Mario shrugged. “There’s not a lot to do these days.”

  


“Just let me know when you want things to get crazy again,” jokingly offered Bowser. “I’m sure everyone misses the madness that only I can bring. Bwahahaha!”

  


“Mama mia, you never let up.” Mario tugged at Bowser’s arms. “I thought you were enjoying yourself too.”

  


“If I wasn’t, we wouldn’t be here.” Bowser leaned back as Mario gazed up to him. “Maybe it would’ve been nice to have it all for myself, but…this isn’t so bad.” His tail flopped over his leg and against Mario’s. “You know, since…I’m not always alone…”

  


Smiling as he reached up, Mario guided Bowser’s face back around and kissed his cheek. Bowser giggled as Mario’s mustache tickled his face, and he smirked as Mario pulled back from him, still smiling back at the former Koopa King.

  


“Good to know you don’t get bored of me even now,” teased Mario.

  


“Being bored of you is impossible,” admitted Bowser. “In fact, my latest plots are just finding ways to keep up with you and whatever curveballs you’ve got.”

  


“Oh?”

  


“Yeah.” Bowser puffed out his cheek. “But you always seem to see them coming.”

  


“I’ll try acting more surprised.”

  


“Nah, no acting.” Bowser poked Mario’s nose. “I want to see a cute face when I finally do pull a fast one on you.”

  


“Then I’ll be waiting.”

  


“Mm.”

  


Bowser leaned down and lifted Mario’s face to his, kissing him on the lips. They held together for a little bit, lightly kissing at one another before pulling apart. Losing themselves in each other’s eyes, they waited as the wind gently blew a few leaves from the tree above them, and softly gusted away. Bowser rubbed at Mario’s chin, chuckling as Mario caressed his arms.

  


“You know, the real surprise would be seeing how the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom would react.” Bowser glanced off into the direction that Toad and Toadette happened to be hiding. “I wonder what they’d think.”

  


“Probably shocked at the outcome,” suggested Mario. “But, I hope they’d come around to it. Peach did, as did Luigi and Junior, so, anyone else could.”

  


“Maybe, yeah.”

  


Both cuddled closer together, whispering quietly to one another, as they watched the clouds travel along the sky. Toad and Toadette, who had held their breaths and gawked at one another, struggled to silently scramble from the hill.

  


When they finally did arrive back at Peach’s Castle, the two immediately questioned their princess about the relationship, but Peach offered no answers for them, only laughing and smiling at the shock of the two Toads. Eventually, after secretly investigating and finding that no one else knew of the couple, the two settled on remaining quiet for the whole matter.

  


No one ever did ask Mario how he got Bowser to agree to a treaty with Peach, nor did everyone even know that it happened. Fewer still questioned where Mario would spend his days and nights, not thinking to ask what brought him to the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom’s borders. Considering how happy he was, no one felt the need to intrude.

  


Many days went by thereafter, though Bowser had stopped counting long ago. Everything seemed easy as long as he had Mario visiting him, and though he loved every second they shared, he wondered if there would be a day that Mario stopped visiting him.

  


Such a day never came, much to their delight.

**Author's Note:**

> A life of Bowser in exile, but happy since Mario chooses to share it with him. Not the best ending for them, but they did end up happily together nonetheless. Mario's not one to give Bowser a hard time, after all, and deep down, Bowser really wants love. So, they found a good life with each other. Lovely, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
